Harry Potter And The Fortress Of Shadows
by Lupe-Neo
Summary: I have now finished. Thanx to all that review
1. Harrys Present

Disclamer (for every chapter): Unfortunately I dont own Harry Potter :(  
  
Chapter 1-Harrys Present  
  
It was dark,and Harry Potter was   
  
staring out of his bedroom window.  
  
He was scaning the skys for his pet,  
  
Hedwig,the snowy white owl.Pretty  
  
strange for a normal boy,eh?but Harry's  
  
not normal,why?because Harry Potter's  
  
a.......WIZARD!!!!!He was thinking about   
  
his friends at that moment,Hermione Granger  
  
and Ron Weasley.Just then Hedwig came soaring  
  
in and dropped onto Harry's bed the biggest  
  
parcel he had ever seen!On a label  
  
it said,"Happy Birthday Harry!!!"  
  
Of course!It's my birthday thought Harry  
  
as he opened it.It was a new  
  
book full of Quidditch facts!And a card   
  
from Ron,Hermione,Ron's brothers,  
  
(Fred,George,Percy,Bill and Charlie)  
  
and from Ron's parents,Mrs.Molly Weasly  
  
and Mr.Arthur Weasley.There was also   
  
a large birthday cake and a note saying,  
  
Dear Mr.H Potter,  
  
You have been granted permission to  
  
use your magic out of school,it starts   
  
today.Yours sincerly,  
  
Mr.Cornelius Fudge,  
  
Minister of Magic.  
  
P.S,Happy Birthday!! 


	2. Uncle Vernons Mess Up

Chapter 2-Uncle  
  
Vernons Mess Up.  
  
To Harrys astonishment there was a present on the  
  
table,When he had eaten breakfast,Uncle Vernon said"go on Harry,open it.""Whats he up to?"thought Harry.When he   
  
opened it there was a pop  
  
and in front of Harry was HIM.The person(you could call him that)that haunted Harrys dreams 5 years ago,the person that killed Harrys parents and last year got his body back.Lord Voldemort!!!"Hello Harry,it's me.Have you been alright?Your not going to be now!!  
  
"ADVA KERVADRA!!!"screamed Voldemort,Harry just missed it and ran up to his room to get his wand"I'm ready!!!"shouted Harry as he praticlly flew down the  
  
stairs.He got all his stuff and broomstick and what do you suppose happened? Harrys godfather appeared,Sirius Black."Quick Harry,climb on".He said in a rushed voice,Harry just noticed that Sirius was on his flying bike.Harry climbed on just as Voldemort found him."You'll pay for that Potter!!!"screeched Voldemort.  
  
"Thanks Sirius,but where are we going and where's Hedwig?"asked Harry confused."We're going to Hogwarts and about Hedwig,she's behind us"answered Sirius."Tewit te wooooo"cried Hedwig as she soared through the air like a ghost. 


	3. Harry Meets Some Old Friends

Chapter 3-Harry Meets Some Old Friends.  
  
When they got to Hogwarts Proffesor Dumbledor was there to greet him.So was Profesor McGonagal,Snape(perhaps he was forced!)and Proffesor Lupin"Hi Harry,I told you we'd see each other again"said Lupin in a cheerful voice.Then for some strange reason Harry hugged Lupin!!When everyone was ready,they went up to Hogwarts and went into the great hall.There was at least 1000 houselves all in a row.  
  
One of them gave Harry a wink,it was Dobby!!When they were eating,Dobby came up to Harry and said to him in a squeaky voice,"Happy Birthday Harry Potter".Harry opened it and it was.........socks. 


	4. Harry Meets A New Girl

Chapter 4-Harry Meets A  
  
New Girl.  
  
Harry was delighted when the new school term started.He found Hermione&Ron easily.  
  
"Hey Harry"shouted Ron through the crowd of people,"Hi Ron,Hermione"replied Harry.  
  
"I've got a new E-mail address,its Hermionerulz@Granger.com"said Hermione  
  
"So have I"said Harry&Ron together,"mine's Harryisfamous@Potter.com"Harry said,"mine's Ihatemylifeandiwanttodie@Ron.com"said Ron.  
  
"That's a bit dramatic!" Hermione said  
  
"I know," Ron said, " All the good ones were taken!"  
  
They started laughing and walked up to the Gryffindor tower & to there surprise they were the only ones there!!  
  
"Ahhh......so you've noticed"said a voice behind them,"I've killed them".  
  
Harry turned 'round and there was Voldemort.  
  
"CRUCIO"cried Voldemort.  
  
"Nooooooo!!!!!!!"cried Harry as he woke up from his dream.He looked around and everyone was looking at him.He was in the Gryffindor dormintory and all the lights were on."Whats wrong Harry?"asked Ron,"nothing"mumbled Harry.When they went down for breakfast they found Proffesor McGonnagall talking to a girl and showing her around,"ahhhhh Potter,could you please show Silvia Snape around?"asked Proffesor McGonagall."Ok Proffesor"replied Harry.  
  
Who is this new girl? find out in the next chapter! 


	5. Harry And Silvia Make Friends

Chapter 5-Harry And   
  
Silvia Make Friends.  
  
"Are you realated to Proffesor Snape?"asked Harry,"yes,I'm his niece"replied Silvia,"and I hate him!!!".They were walking down the corridor when McGonnagall appeared in front of them,  
  
"It's time for the sorting ceremony"She said and headed back to the Great Hall.  
  
When Harry&Silvia got to the Great Hall the Sorting Ceramony started."Snape,Silvia"said McGonnagall.She came forward and put the hat on."GRYFFINDOR!!!!"cried the hat.After the ceramony Harry congratulated Silvia on becoming the ONLY new Gryffindor,"well done"Harry said to Silvia in a whisper,"meet me in the grounds at break time".And with that he turned and ran to Defence Againts The Dark Arts.  
  
*  
  
"OWW"moaned Harry as he came out of class,"I can't believe Lupin would do that to me!!".Lupin had put a curse on him which Hermione had to break,in the end Hermione nearly killed Harry."I'm SORRY,"Hermione said for the 788th time."PLEASE CAN ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL.REPEAT,CAN ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL,THANK YOU."boomed the invisisble speaker.When Harry,Hermione and Ron got to the Great Hall and sat down Proffesor Dumbledoor said,"There is a spy in our school,we think he/she might be using polyjuice potion.As we found one of Proffesor Snape's couldrons was used before Potions had even started!We also think the spy is trying to change into a teacher,Reamus Lupin."OHHHHHHHHHHHHH"all the school said."So thats why he put you through that curse!"Ron said,"Yeah,but Hermione nearly killed me"replied Harry."Oh SHUTUP!!!!!!!!!". "I have said I'm SORRY!!!!",said Hermione.She stormed off.  
  
Harry nearly forgeting that he said he'd meet Silvia in the grounds rushed out and found........................Silvia had killed Parvati Patil!  
  
"You,you"Harry began  
  
"Harry,it was YOU KNOW WHO,he forced me"Silvia sobbed.  
  
"Yesssss"said a voice Harry recognised.  
  
Voldemort had just appered out of nowhere,"This time it's not a dream".  
  
"HARRY"shouted Ron and Hermione behind him.Harry looked around and saw   
  
Proffesor Dumbledoor come running up.  
  
Voldemort dissapered.  
  
"Proffesor,its Voldemort"Harry said.  
  
What do you mean Harry?"Dumbledoor asked.  
  
"Voldemort's using the polyjuice potion to  
  
change into Proffesor Lupin,"Harry said breathlessly,"He convinced Silvier into killing Parvati and now Voldemorts in Hogwarts,I'm doomed". 


	6. The Unexpected Visitors

Chapter 6 The Unexpected Visitors.  
  
"Harry,your not doomed,Voldemort won't hurt you because he wouldn't dare"Dumbledor said.  
  
"But he could just kill everyone in the school!!"Harry couldn't believe Dumbledoor was taking this so cooly!  
  
"No he can't,not if you have Sirius protecting you"Dumbledoor replied.  
  
"But the school will all be scared"  
  
"I convinced them that Sirius was innocent and told them that he would only harm people if they harmed you Harry".  
  
"Ok then",Harry sighed.  
  
It was fun thourgh it was strange.Malfoy stopped strutting around the school as tho he owned the place because Sirius was protecting Harry.  
  
"That Potter,thinks he owns the place just because he has a 'murderer'for a godfather.I'll get him one day"Malfoy had sneered to Crabbe and Goyle,the only ones that would listen.  
  
*  
  
Then,on one sunny morning it happened.The death eaters started to come.Harry had been asleep when the bangs started and the screams."HARRY wake up quick",shouted Sirius,"they've came".  
  
  
  
They found a body on the floor,Neville Longbottoms.His face was white as chalk and his hand gripped his wand.  
  
"I'll get Voldemort for this"Harry said.  
  
"Oh,will you now?"said a voice behind them their stood Voldemort and two other people.......  
  
Lily Potter and James Potter!  
  
"H...how, can that be?" whispered Harry, "Mum, Dad?"  
  
"I brought them back" Voldemort hissed, "Now, you have a choice, will you turn to the Dark Side or watch your mum and dad be killed again?"  
  
"I'm sorry Mum, Dad but I'm not going to the dark side." Harry quitely said.  
  
"So be it" Voldemort said with a sneer.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooo" Some voice's behind them cried. Ron and Hermione came running up to them.  
  
"It's YOU KNOW WHO" Ron gasped. Then, without warning, he performed the PRIOR INCANTATO charm, a cross came from where the wands touched.  
  
"He performed the LUMOSIA charm", Ron said, "that's almost impossible to do!! I should know, my Dad had to perform it and he took the next 2 months off work!"  
  
"Yesssss, Now I have powers that match even Dumbledoor, the muggle lover", Voldemort chortled.  
  
"That's really not nice Tom", Dumbledoor's voice said.  
  
"That's not my name!" Voldemort cried  
  
"Yes it is" Dumbledoor said. "However long you run away your name is still Tom Marvalo Riddle".  
  
"Shut up!" Voldemort screamed and pointed his wand at Harry.  
  
"Go on, kill him," Dumbledoor said.  
  
"What!?! Are you crazy?" Harry shouted.  
  
"Trust me," Dumbledoor whispered.  
  
Voldemort started to chant "AVADA....." when he arubtly stopped.  
  
"See, you can't kill Harry", Dumbledoor declared, "He's like your brother, a little bit of you is in him. To kill him would kill a part of you." Voldemort screamed and vanished.  
  
Ron helped Harry up and led him to the Gryffindor Common Room with Hermione behind them looking worried. 


	7. A Friendship Turns Out To Be More

Chapter 7:A Friendship Turns Out To Be More  
  
As Christmas approached Harry got worried and worried. He hadn't brought any presents let alone down his homework, got out and he had had a argument with Ron and Hermione. Today was the last Hogsmeade visit till Spring. He had arranged for him and Cho Chang to go to this lovely little coffee shop Harry knew.  
  
He jumped out off bed and got changed into his robes and went straight out the portrait knocking Proffesor.McGonnagall down.  
  
"Sorry Proffesor," Harry shouted back and rushed down to the carrages just in time to see Cho get in one. She saw him and rushed up to greet him.  
  
"Hi.....Harry," Cho said,through pants of breathe.  
  
"Hi," Harry replied,going a bit red,"shall we?" With that they walked up to the carrage and luckily got one to their selves. They sat side-by-side and stared at each other for a while till the carrages started to move. As they were leaving they lurched vilontly and Cho was thrown towards Harry. He just caught her and helped her get up.  
  
"......Thanks," Cho said,embarrasingly.  
  
"Don't worry," Harry replied and they kissed.  
  
*  
  
When they arrived,Harry and Cho walked hand-in-hand down the street. Ron and Hermione saw them and shouted out. They ignored them and turned into the Coffee shop. They ordered a Witches Brew (a bit like a cappacino,just a lot sweeter) and sat down. Their drinks magically appeared in front of them. Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione had just entered the shop.  
  
"Romancier," He muttered taking out his wand.Nothing happened.  
  
"What does that do?" Cho asked him.  
  
"It lets only us see each other so no one else can see us," Harry said slipping his wand back, "I read it in Standard Book Of Love Spells Grade 7"  
  
"That's a bit advanced," Cho said admiringly.  
  
"Thanks", Harry mumbled,blushing. They held hands to keep each other warm and with their free hands, held up their drinks and took a sip.  
  
"Mmmmmmmm", Cho said.  
  
*  
  
When they had finished they split up to get their separate presents.  
  
"I'll meet you at the coffee shop at...", Harry said, looking at his watch, "5.00, that gives us two hours."  
  
"Ok then," Cho agreed and kissed him on the cheek. Harry set off to Bertie Bott's Balistic Sweet Store to get Ron's peace offering gift of 2 boxes of Chocolate Frogs each with 25 in.  
  
He walked down the street to find the libary and brought Hermione's peace offering gift of the Standard Book Of Spells Grade 6 and Hogwarts:A History,Volume 2.  
  
*  
  
He had 10 minutes left and hadn't got Cho anything. He trunched back down the street and something caught his eye in Quality Quidditch Supplies. A Tornadoes kit half price! Cho adored the Tornadoes and went to every match she could get tickets for. Harry brought that plus a big box of chocolates. Harry looked at his watch, it was 5.40! He ran the rest of the way and was their just as she arrived.  
  
"Sorry I'm a bit late," they both said at the same time. They laughed and headed back to the carrages slowly so they could get one to their selves again. They did and as they trundled off, they hugged to keep warm.They got back late and were both very tired. They kissed each other goodnight and went their opposite ways. It was 9.30 when Harry finally got to sleep and he couldn't wait till morning. 


	8. Christmas At Last!

Chapter 8: Christmas At Last!   
  
Harry woke up to find a huge pile of presents at the foot off his bed. He put his glasses on and found Ron and Hermione beside his bed.  
  
"Sorry," Ron mumbled and gave Harry a heavy present. He opened it and found out it was the new Gryffindor Quidditch strip. Harry had been the only one without one because every house was getting a new one and Proffesor Snape hadn't issued him one. Harry stared delightedly at it.  
  
"Thanks!," Harry exclaimed.  
  
"It's from both off us because I couldn't think off one for you," Hermione explained hurriedly, "Sorry".  
  
Harry got up and hugged them both,  
  
"Don't worry," Harry replied, and handed them their presents.  
  
"Thanks," they both said as they opened theirs.  
  
"Wow!!", Ron cried,looking as thourgh he might faint, "I've never seen so many Chocolate Frogs!! Thanks".  
  
"No problem," Harry replied. Hermione was more in shock than Ron had been. She hadn't expected that she would get the Standard Book Of Spells Grade 6 and Hogwarts:A History,Volume 2 and when she saw them she did faint.  
  
Harry pulled out his wand and muttered,  
  
"Enrevate". Hermione got up and stared at the books for a few seconds before racing down the stairs to get her favourite armchair by the fire and indulge herself in them.  
  
"Thanks Harry," Hermione shouted as she flew down the stairs. Ron and Harry laughed,the first time in ages. Ron pulled the screen across Harry's bed so Harry could get dressed. 5 minutes later Hedwig came in with a parcel, it read:  
  
To Harry  
  
Happy Christmas   
  
From Sirius  
  
Harry had forgotten that Sirius had gone away on a "holiday" to help one of Dumbledoor's spys. In the parcel was a new penknife. This penknife was alot stronger and had 3 blades and a skeleton key.  
  
Their was also a large cake that Harry could see Sirius hadn't made. Ron was amazed,  
  
"Wicked!!!" He had said when Harry opened it, "I wish I had one, all I got was a lousy jumper and some mince pies from my relatives."  
  
"Talking about your relatives doesn't your Mum usually send me a jumper as well?" Harry asked,"I'm not trying to act selfish or anything but it does feel a bit strange that every Christmas apart from this she has sent me one".  
  
"Oh well," Ron answered,"that's Mum for you."  
  
Harry and Ron walked down the stairs and sat in the Common Room for a bit till Fred and George challenged them to a snowball fight.  
  
"Your on," Ron had said before Harry could say anyhthing.As they clambed through the portrait Harry caught a glimpse of what page Hermione was on.It was 367.  
  
*  
  
Harry hadn't really joined in the fight except for hurling a snowball at a very cheeky squirrel.  
  
"Look around mate,"Ron chuckled before ducking just in time to avoid a snowball.  
  
"Darn,"Fred said,"oh look over there,it's that stupid Ravenclaw seeker,Cho Chang."Before George could explain that Harry would not be pleased,Fred had conjured up the biggest snowball Harry had ever seen and blasted it at Cho.Harry took out his wand,pointed it at Cho and shouted,  
  
"Impervius!"This conjured a shield around Cho.The snowball collided with the shield and vanished.  
  
"Thanks Harry,"Cho said before kissing him.  
  
"Don't worry he probably would have missed but just to be on the safe side I conjured the shield,"Harry said blushing a bit because everyone had seen Cho kiss him.Cho took out her wand and muttered:  
  
"Accio present".A biggish parcel came hurtling at them and stopped dead in Harrys arms.  
  
"Happy Christmas,"Cho said.Harry wondered what it could be as it was so big.It felt the same weight as Harry's Firebolt had first felt before he had opened that but wasn't the same shape.  
  
"Go on then,open it,"Ron said impatiently.Harry ripped open the paper and found a pink,glowing ball with a strange dial on the top.  
  
"It's a Love Ball,"Cho explained,"It glows pink when your true love appears".The ball was glowing a very bright pink at the moment.   
  
"The dial tells you what direction he/she is in,"Cho carried on.The dial was facing in Cho's direction.  
  
"This is great,"Harry said,"Thanks alot."Harry kissed Cho and took out his present for her.He had kept it under his cloak because he had meant to find Cho after the fight.The present wasn't wrapped,but an Impervius Charm had been put on it so it didn't get stained in the snow.Cho was head over heels about it,  
  
"Wow Harry,how'd you afford this?"Cho asked.  
  
"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it,"Harry replied.  
  
"I'll go try it on now,"Cho said.  
  
"Meet me at the staue of the hupbacked witch on the fouth floor in ten minutes,"Harry whispered to Cho.  
  
"Ok,"Cho replied and ran off down the path to the front doors.  
  
"I've gonna put this Love Ball away I'll see you later,"Harry said to Ron and ran back to the castle to find the humpbacked witch. 


	9. Closed Doors

Chapter Nine:Closed Doors  
  
"Dissendium",Harry muttered.The humpback of the witch opened,Harry and Cho climbed in.  
  
"This is amazing!"Cho exclaimed.Harry shut the humpback and stared at Cho.  
  
"Do you like it?"He asked.  
  
"Yes I do,"Cho breathtaken,"how did you find out about this place?"  
  
"Fred and George Weasley told me about it,"Harry replied,"that passage down there".  
  
He pointed behind Cho,she looked round and saw a narrow passage.  
  
"Leads to the cellar of Honeydukes."  
  
"Cool,"Cho said.She pounced on Harry and started to kiss him.Harry was a bit shocked that she had done this but thourght,"Oh well" and kissed her back.  
  
"You do love me,don't you Harry?"Cho asked.  
  
"Yeah,of course I do,"Harry replied,"why?"  
  
"I just see you around Hermione Granger alot more than me."Cho replied.  
  
"Well the fact is that she's in my House,"Harry said,"she's a good friend and is very helpful."  
  
"Oh," Cho muttered a little down-hearted.  
  
"It's ok,I'm not two-timing you," Harry said with a grin.  
  
"Ok," Cho said and kissed him again.  
  
*  
  
It was 6.00pm when Harry said he had to get back to the Common Room to do some homework.He walked to the hump and pushed it.It wouldn't open,no matter how hard he pushed.He whipped,out his wand and muttered,  
  
"Alohomora".It still didn't work.  
  
"Looks like we'll have to sleep here tonight,"Harry said and turned round to look at Cho.She had already conjured up two sleeping bags.  
  
"That was quick,"Harry said amazed.He dropped down to get into one.It took Harry a few hours till he went to sleep.In that time Cho had managed to slowly move towards him and his last vision was of Cho with her arm across his chest.  
  
*  
  
Harry woke up the next morning wondering why he wasn't in his four-poster bed.  
  
"Oh yeah,"he thourght,he recalled all off the past night's events.He looked around to see Cho.She wasn't there,he went over to the hump and tried to open it.It slowly opened and Harry jumped out.He made his way to the Common Room.He reached the Portrait in five minutes.  
  
"Happy New Year,"Harry said.This was the new password as most students had forgotten the old one.It seemed fitting because New Year was in two weeks time.There was going to be a big party in the Common Room with loads of food and drink.Fred and George had been looking forward to the party also,because they will have at last had an excuse to test out there new fireworks.Harry smiled as he thourght of what was going to happen and climbed in.Hermione was fast asleep in her armchair with Hogwarts:A History Volume Two. He chuckled and went upstairs to the dormitory. Ron was asleep and snoring loudly, Harry flung himself on to his bed and fell asleep inside 5 minutes. 


	10. Betrayal

Chapter 10: Betrayal   
  
Harry woke up next morning feeling very drowsy. He put on his dreesing gown and slowly decended the stairs, he found Hermione in the Common Room workin on her Muggle Studies homework: Explain why Muggles need Electricity.   
  
"Hi Harry," Hermione said without looking up, "Rons gone somewhere with Cho."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Harry roared.  
  
" I said Rons gone somewhere with Cho," Hermione repeated and looked up. She found a very red faced Harry staring at her.  
  
"Don't worry about it they've gone to talk about you, " Hermione said.  
  
"Oh brilliant, " Harry said sarcastically, " i'm going to find them, you want to help?"  
  
"Sure, why not? " Hermione answered getting up. They clambered through the hole and looked around. Hermione tried a locating spell and found out they by the Lake. They saw Ron and Cho together and hid behind a tree.  
  
"Oh Cho, " They heard Ron say, "I dont know how I'm going to say this but.....I love you!"   
  
"Ummm....., " Cho said blushed, " Thanks but I'm already going out with Harry."  
  
"I know, I know, we could go out in secret," Ron said eagerly.  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Harry shouted and jumped out from behind the tree. Ron tried to run but Hermione shouted out,  
  
"Pertrificus Totalus." Ron, hit by the body-binding spell, fell to the ground. Harry walked towards him his wand raised.  
  
"Harry, calm down," Hermione warned. She quickly done the Counter-Curse.  
  
"NO!," cried Harry, "It's his fault, if he hadn't came here in the first place I wouldn't be like this." Cho slowly walked towards Hermione and Hermone comforted her.  
  
"Why, Ron?" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Because," Ron answered irrataly. Ron got up boldly and walked off, just as he reached the Main Doors he took out his wand and muttered something. A jet of blue sparks issued from his wand hit Harry. He fell to his knees and fainted. 


	11. The Test

Chapter 11: The Test  
  
Harry woke up in the Hospital Wing the next day with a spliting headache. Hermione and Cho had bunked to see how he was.  
  
"Are you okay Harry?" Cho asked, worried.  
  
"I don't know, what spell did the git do to me?" Harry answered.  
  
"We're not sure yet but we'll keep on looking." Hermione said.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said.  
  
"Can I talk to you alone Harry?" Cho asked. Hermione walked off to a bed the far side where one off her friends was lying.  
  
"I don't know how to say this but here goes...... Harry, I'm dumping you."Cho said and fled from the room in tears.  
  
"What was that about?" Hermione asked, coming back over.  
  
"S....she j.u..ust d..dumped me!" Harry cried. He felt tears trickling down his face. Hermione got up hugged him, it was a few minutes until she let go. By then he had calmed down a bit.  
  
"At last she told you," Hermione said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, curious.  
  
"She told me that she was going to dump you so I could go out with you because I love you and she doesn't," Hermione said in one breath.  
  
"Hang on, hang on," Harry said, "You love me?"  
  
Hermione turned a deep shade of red,  
  
"Yes"  
  
"But, the Love Ball...." Harry said dumb struck.  
  
" I was at the Main Doors when you opened it, it had been pointing to me" Hermione said.  
  
"I don't know what to say!" Harry cried.  
  
"I know what to say," Hermione said," Will you go out with me?"  
  
"YES!" Harry shouted. Hermione kissed him on the cheek and walked away from the room.  
  
" I gotta go, we're having our N.E.W.T.S in half an hour, I need to revise," Hermione explained. She walked out the room and down the corridor.  
  
"Wait a minute," Harry shouted. Hermione turned around to see Harry running towards her, fastening his cloak.  
  
" I've gotta do the N.E.W.T.S to, so I'll come and revise, I think I'll need it more than you!" Harry said. They both burst out laughing and walked back to the Common Room.  
  
*  
  
Half an hour later Harry and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall. The overhead roof was a very dismal grey, which made Harry more nervous.  
  
They noticed that the huge house tables had dissapered and hundreds of small one-person desks littered the hall.  
  
Harry sat at one and saw that on his exam paper his name had appeared. He also noticed that Hermione had chosen a seat next to him, he tried to move his desk closer but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Potter!" shouted Snape, "Do not try and move your desk next to Miss.Grangers, there are permanent sticking charms on them."  
  
"Oh well, so much for cheating," Harry said sarcastically. The Hall burst out in laughter and he saw Dumbledoor chuckling to himself.  
  
"As you all know," Dumbledoor said,"Your N.E.W.T.S are the most hardest school exams. You are tested on every single bit of information you have recieved since your First Year. Do not worry if you panic, you have the morning to do this exam, if you finish before the time is up you may do what you wish. That is all. You may start."  
  
There was a sudden rush for quills and in 5 inutes everone had settled down. Harry looked at the first question:  
  
Describe in your own words what the pantronus charm does and how you may conjure it.  
  
Harry had an image of Malfoy lying on the floor and smiled. 


	12. The New Kid

Chapter 12:The New Kid  
  
Half an hour later Harry and Hermione were walking hand in hand down to the lake. The Squid's tentacles were swaying in the breeze and the birds were chirping.   
  
"So, this is were the Mudblood and Potty come to make out," a voice said.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy," Harry said quietly, as he fingered his wand.   
  
"I am not Malfoy," the voice said again angrily," I am more powerful than Malfoy can imagine. But I happen to know him, that is why I am here".  
  
Harry turned round and saw a strange boy. He had short silver hair and a round head. His robes were emblazed with the badge of Slytherin.  
  
"I am Hunter and I shall finally prove you are nothing Potty."  
  
"Stupefy," Harry shouted. A jet of red sparks lit up the glade. Hunter had vanished.  
  
"You can't hit me Potty, I have the powers of Lord Voldemort in me," Hunter's voice rang out.  
  
Harry grabbed Hermione and ran for the front entrance. He wrenced it open and flew to the Common Room. He gave the password and looked in to the Room. He was lucky that he did because it wasn't there. There was a shining light, as thourgh the whole room had been turned into a Portkey.   
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know, should we go forward?" Hermione replied.  
  
"Yes," Harry said. They clambered through the tunnel and jumped into the white light. Harry felt dizzy, he looked to his left and saw bodies floating past, dead ones. Hermione grabbed at Harry who hugged her hard to keep her safe.  
  
The white light dissapered and a large castle came into view.   
  
"Harry, I would like to welcome you personally to the Fortress Of Shadows." 


	13. The Fortress Of Shadows

Chapter 13: The Fortress Of Shadows  
  
They spun round and saw Ron standing behind them with his wand raised high.  
  
"I thourght we could have a duel," Ron said.  
  
"Whatever," Harry agreed.  
  
"I'm his second," said a voice. They spun round yet again and saw Sirius emerge from the bushes.  
  
"Fine, I'm Weasley's second," A cruel voice said. Bellatrix Lestrange was standing next to Ron with a smug look on her face.   
  
"We meet again cousin," Bellatrix sneered.  
  
Sirius said nothing but whistled a long pierceing note. The bushes ruffles and out popped a few other people. Mad Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and Tonks. Sirius had called half the Order to help!  
  
"I thourght I'd bring a few friends, hope they don't spoil the party," Sirius growled.  
  
"Big deal, I can do whatever I like," Bellatrix sneered, "Including snatching away that Mudblood!" A puff of smoke rose and Hermione had vanished. Bellatrix had dissapered along with Ron.   
  
"Well, that was interesting," Sirius comented.  
  
"Shut up Padfoot," Lupin said.  
  
"How about NOOOOOO!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"QUIET!" cried Snape," Thank you, now we must get back Miss Granger from the clutches of the Dark Lord." They all agreed to that so they set off to find a way into the castle. The castle in all it's glory seemed to be missing a door, so they decided to do the Wingardium Leviosa Charm on there selves to fly up to the battlements.  
  
The decor of the castle wasn't what one would expect from a castle. Instead of coats of arms and swords on the walls, there were pictures of wizards. Harry immediately recognised that   
  
they were Dark Wizards. All the portraits seemed to be trying to curse the team.  
  
"We meet again Potty," Hunter drawled. He raised his wand but Tonks was there first,  
  
"Impedmita". The sleeping charm worked and Hunter dozed off before he hit the ground.  
  
"Boo yah, I kick but," Tonks shouted, making her hair turn different shades of purple.  
  
"Be quiet," hissed Moody," Our only hope is in stealth." They continued along the corridor and down a flight of stairs, Harry realised two things at that moment in time, 1: He felt as thourgh his heart had been wrenched in two, and the other half was being eaten by crows. He did not like this feeling. 2: Snape was now leeding them.  
  
"Sirius, why is Snape leading?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because he was a Death Eater remember? So he knows the way to the Dungeons," Sirius answered. Harry looked at Snape and made a mental note to trust him a bit more from now on.  
  
Everyone else had stopped outside a large-ish door. Snape produced a key and unlocked it. How did he still have that key? Harry made abother mental note, to trust Snape a bit less.  
  
They followed Snape right down to the end of the flight of stairs and reached the cells at the bottom. Over the archway sat a sign saying:  
  
The Dungeons Of Doom, Abondon Hope All Ye Who Enter Here.  
  
"Well, thanks for the warning," Sirius said lightly. 


	14. Dungeons Of Doom

Chapter 14: Dungeons Of Doom  
  
Hermione woke up feeling ill. She looked around and found herself in a small cell, with a bed, toilet and chair. A huge steel door guarded the entrance and a narrow window provided the only light. Hermione tried to find her wand but a Death-Eater at the door was twirling it around his hand.  
  
"Looking for this?" He sneered. Hermione said nothing. She sank down on her bed and started to think of the possible ways in which she could escape. The window was too narrow and the door was to thick. Her only hope was if Harry came to rescue her. As if her wished had been answered a voice she recognised cryed out,  
  
"Impedmita"  
  
The guard immediately fell asleep. There was a loud bang at the door,  
  
"Is anyone in?" She heard Sirius ask.  
  
"Sirius would you please stop joking about?" Lupin asked.  
  
"I'm just trying to keep the morale up," Sirius answered, in a hurt voice.  
  
"Hang on Hermione, I'll get you out," Harry shouted, "Alohomora". The door swung wide open and Harry came rushing in with his arms stretched wide. Hermione clung to him hard and whispered in his ear,  
  
"Thank you my love, thank you."  
  
*  
  
At the same time as that was going on Ron was feeling on edge. He had orders from Voldemort to prepare a chamber so that He could finally kill Harry and take over the world. Ron was adding the last of the Stupefy Spells that would be triggered when Harry came in when Hunter ran up to him.  
  
"How is it going?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I've just finished," Ron answered, stepping back to admire his work.  
  
"Well done cousin," Hunter said," We may make a Dark wizard out of you yet."  
  
Ron made a small noise and walked to his room. "Weasley," A voice rang out," I have came for revenge." A jet of sparks flew at Ron. It hit him square in the chest and suspended him in mid-air. Harry stepped out from the shadows and pointed his wand at Ron, right between his eyes.   
  
"I am going to do something I should have doone a long time ago," Harry growled,  
  
"Avada-"  
  
"Harry stop," Hermione shouted," You are going to far. You cannot kill Ron."  
  
"Why not?" Harry said," He wanted to kill me."  
  
"I know but that doesn't mean that you should kill him. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for me." Harry stared at her, her round face and rosey cheeks. Her bright blue eyes and long blondey-brown hair. He lowered his wand. Ron ran off into the chamber. Harry looked at Hermione and she nodded, Harry ran after him, into the chamber. 


	15. The Final Duel Part 1

Chapter 15: The Final Duel  
  
Harry was amazed at the sheer size of the chamber. He took walked in cautiously and was right. The floor had triggered a spell. The Stunning Spell bounced off the walls and finally burnt itself out. Harry picked up a stone and threw it. Nothing else happened so he decided to move on.   
  
"Ah, Potter," A cruel voice boomed," Welcome to my chamber, built by the famous Ronald Weasley."  
  
Voldemort sprang up some distance away from Harry. He had a cruel smile upon his chalk skin. His blood red eyes shined.   
  
"I'm going to give you some challenges, beat all three and you shall face me in a duel. Weasley, release the Dememtors!"  
  
Four Dementors glided out of holes in the walls. Harry took out his wand and summoned the happiest thourght he could muster, him and Hermione, together, free from any harm and shouted,  
  
"Expecto Pantronum." Prongs erupted from Harry's wand and charged at the Dementors. They started to back away and fled the battle. Prongs rounded on Harry and trotted beside him. Instead of blowing away, Prongs stayed there, protecting Harry.  
  
"A warm up act. Weasley, release the Acromantula." A spider the size of Aragog dropped down from the ceiling. Harry dodged it and tried to remember how he defeated it last time. He knew one thing that might work,  
  
"Avada Kervadra," Harry shouted, pointing his wand at the Acromantula. It screeched loud and toppled over, its legs spasming. Finally after a few minuted it died.  
  
"Well done," Voldemort congratulated him, clapping his hands, " Few people can kill an Acromantula and fewer still your age can produce a Killing Curse. You remind me of me." He wiped a fake tear from his eye and drew himself up.  
  
"Weasley, if you please." A flash of silver streaked across Harry's view, it was Hunter. WHACK. Harry was flown off his feet.  
  
"Im sorry," Hunter said," did I hurt you?"  
  
"Not as much as I'll hurt you!" Harry shouted. All Harry wanted to do was to hurt Hunter as much as he could.   
  
"Stupefy!" Harry cried. It hit Hunter in the back.  
  
"Well done Harry," Voldemort said. He apparated to the middle of the chamber.   
  
"Now prepare to die like your dear father did."  
  
"Not on my watch," A voice cried out, Sirius, Lupin and Mad-Eye were running towards them.  
  
"Fine, four on one I can take you," Voldemort sneered....  
  
Will Harry be able to beat Voldemort, will Sirius confess his true feelings to Proffesor Snape, will Hermione ever grow larger tits? Find out next time on:   
  
Harry Potter and The Fortress of Shadows. 


	16. The Final Duel Part 2

Part 2  
  
Thank you all for your support in this. This, sadly, is the last chapter. If you have any comments or would like me to do a sequel dont hesitate to email me or put it in a review.  
  
Harry saw his life flash before his eyes, his parent's death, his fight for the Philosopher's Stone, the battle against the Basilisk, rescuing Sirius and finally winning the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He had a fleeting glimpse of all his friends and of Hermione. He gripped his wand and shouted,  
  
"You've already taken my parents lives, I will not allow you to take everyone elses."  
  
"Famous last words Potter," Voldemort said,  
  
" When I am ruler of the world I shall erect a statue of you. With your last words on a plaque."  
  
Harry said nothing but lept forward,  
  
"Cuttocio!" He slashed at Voldemort with his wand and left an ugly cut on his forearm.  
  
Voldemort growled and shouted,  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
The curse hit Harry in the back. He screamed with pain.  
  
"Yes that's right, you want more?" Voldemort cackled," Crucio, Crucio!"  
  
Harry dodged the curses and sent one back. It grazed Voldemort's shoulder.  
  
"Avada Kervadra!" Voldemort shouted.  
  
"This is it," thourght Harry. Suddenly, he felt a new power in him. He put his left arm out and concetrated on the incoming curse. It stopped dead!  
  
"Wow, Harry!" Sirius exclaimed," You're our regular Neo!"  
  
Harry stared at his arm and then at Voldemort. He thourght he could see fear in his face, but when he looked more closely it wasn't there.  
  
"Well, well, well," Voldemort sneered, " You can dodge curses."  
  
"I shall beat you Voldemort," Harry said, feeling a lot bigger than he was,"It ends tonight."  
  
Sirius walked up to Harry.  
  
"James would have been proud of you," He said. Harry looked over at Prongs, who was nodding in agreement. Harry turned around and charged at Voldemort. His wand raised high up he shouted,  
  
"Cuttocio!" The curse ripped at Voldemort's skin like scissors to paper. Voldemort fell to his knees and screamed.   
  
"It ends, right here, right now," Harry said,  
  
"Cuttocio!"   
  
Voldemorts head came clean off. His body melted into the ground and Harry could hear his voice,  
  
" I'll get youuuuuuuuuuuuuu..."   
  
Hermione ran forward and flung her arms around his neck. Harry kissed the top of her head and fainted.  
  
*  
  
A week later Harry Potter woke up. He went over the events. Him fighting Voldemort, stopping curses and winning the Final Duel.  
  
"Mr.Potter?" A voice said. Hermione stepped out from the shadows. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.   
  
"I did it Mione," Harry said," I beat Voldemort!"  
  
"I know love," Hermione said," I know."  
  
"Harry, um..., these came for you," Another voice said. Ron entered the ward carrying a letter.  
  
"Don't say anything Ron," Harry said," I know you're sorry." Harry took the letters and ripped the first one open. He scanned it and smiled. Hermione took it and read it aloud:  
  
Dear Mr.Potter,  
  
I'd like to thank you personally for defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Your courage was outstanding so therefore I am giving Dumbledoor your Order Of Merlin First Class. Keep it well, you are the youngest to get it.  
  
Yours Sincerly,  
  
Cornelius Fudge   
  
Minister Of Magic  
  
Harry opened the second letter and gasped. He would not let Hermione and Ron see this one, it was too vital. He decided he would phone the number after school ended.  
  
*  
  
The rest of the Term went quickly and soon Harry and Ron were saying good-bye to each other. Hermione had already gone but Harry was going round her house in the summer.  
  
"It's been a good time Ron," Harry said, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, yes it has," Ron agreed. He extended his hand. Harry shook it and said,  
  
" Im finally going to train to be an Auror!"  
  
"Remember me when you're rich and famous," Ron laughed.  
  
"How could I forget?!?" Harry replied. They hugged and went their separate ways.  
  
Harry found a payphone and tipped a 20p coin in it. He dialled the number on the letter. It stopped ringing and Harry spoke.  
  
" I know you can hear me, I know you are tracking me. I'm going to find and destroy you. When I put this phone down I'm going to show these people what you don't want them to see. A world without boundries where Wizards don't live in fear of Dark Wizards like you. A world without you. I'm going straight to the Arena and training up an Army. We shall destroy you."  
  
Harry put down the phone and stepped out of the phone booth. He looked at all the Wizards, disguised as Muggles. Harry could sense their Aura. He was like Neo, and he will prove it. He started to walk home, then built up into a fast run.   
  
The Era of Dark Wizards will be finished. The world of Wizards will live forever.  
  
YAY!!! That was the last ever chapter of Harry Potter and The Fortress Of Shadows. If you have any comments, like I said, above email me or put it in a review. If you would like me to make a sequel I'll be happy too. Read my other stories and enjoy them too!  
  
Lupe_Neo. Together we stand united, Separted we shall diminish. 


End file.
